In the field of hair treatment, the use of volatile solvents is known in hair products for care and for shine. They are generally used for various reasons. They notably make it possible to modify the sensory perception of a hair product by endowing it with a texture that is light and non-sticky to the touch. They can also impart a slippery nature, which facilitates distribution of the product on the hair and in particular on dry hair.
These volatile solvents, which are generally liquid fatty esters, hydrocarbon oils of the isododecane or isohexadecane type, and/or silicone oils, can notably lead to problems of a greasy feel, lack of shine, and hair that is stiff and hard.
Moreover, these volatile solvents are generally present at a high concentration in anhydrous products. They can then have the drawback of a negative impact on the environment, notably on the aquatic environment.
There is therefore still a need to replace these volatile solvents, to avoid the drawbacks mentioned above.